


Ashes, Ashes

by Tortellini



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Comfort, Coping, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: After future!Simon's death, Alisha needs time to mourn. Though none of the others know what even happened; and because of that, her friends are not their most...sympathetic selves. Grief takes its toll.Oneshot





	Ashes, Ashes

"No." she shakes her head and desperately clutches the dying body closer to her, tears running down her face. "S-Simon I c-can't--I can't burn your body, please--"

"You have to." the dying guy says faintly. He thinks she looks beautiful, even crying... He adores her. "Please. No one can know it's me, Alisha. _He_ can never know."

Alisha knows he's right (he always is, since he's from the future after all), she knows she has to, but she just can't. She loves him. He jumped in front of that bullet--it's her fault he's shot--a sob rips through her body once more--

"Shh, love," Simon whispers. He reaches up a trembling hand and touches her tear-streaked cheek very gently. "It's all right. I'll still be here..."

"No. No, I don't love h-him--I love you!" she says.

"It's falling in love with you that changes me into what I am now." he says softly, with a small weak smile.

She does end up burning his body when he dies. He looks so odd dead, dead in his "mysterious masked guy" outfit. He looks too hot (in the actual heat way, not the attractive way). Too still. Too pale.

Alisha pours kerosene all over his body and after that he just looks damp. She can't stop her sobs. But it doesn't feel real. Like a dream; a nightmare. It's like... Like when she wakes up she'll be in Simon's hideaway, and they'll both be curled up together and he'll tell her something witty and she'll kiss him again...

When his body is drenched in fluid, she takes our the box of matches he had pressed into her free hand, the hand that wasn't trying to stop the blood.

She strikes a match and stares at it. This is what will destroy the evidence. Of what will destroy Simon Bellamy's body.

Alisha throws it on the dead guy's body and instead of looking away, she watches him burn with tear streaks down her cheeks.

"Alisha!" Kelly calls. "Y' dropped somethin'."

She holds up a small box and the black girl's eyes widen.

"Um... thanks.." she murmurs, and tries to grab it. Nathan stands in front of her.

"Hold on," he says, grinning easily. "How come you're carrying around some old matchbox?"

"Remind me again when that's your business?" she snaps, and he holds up his hands.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, princess." he grabs it from Kelly. "Hey, can I have a match?"

"Why th' fook do _you_ want a match?" Kelly says suspiciously. Nathan grins again.

"Don't look at me like that!" He slides open the little tray in the box. "I'm not a pyro... Oh! Barry!"

Simon looks up slowly. Nathan's grin looks slightly evil.

"You're a pyro, right?"

"...no I'm not." Simon says flatly.

"Pyro, pedo... Which is it?" Curtis mumbles to himself, chuckling.

"But you tried to burn someone's house down." Nathan reminds him. As if he needed reminding. "That's what crazies do."

_Leave him alone!_ Alisha wants to scream. _You have no idea how brave and good he is! How he just saved all of us! You cunt, Nathan Young!_

"I'm not crazy," Simon says firmly. "And I don't want your match. Give it back to Alisha."

Nathan makes a face and shoves it back in the box, before making a big deal of bowing and handing it to her. She grabs it from him and runs out of the locker room.

"What's up with her?" Nathan asks to no one in particular. "It was a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny." Kelly snaps. "Stop messing with her things."

"Should one of us go after her?" Simon asks suddenly. "To--um, to make sure she's... all right?"

"You prick. As if she'd want you to." Nathan scoffs.

"Leave 'im alone, yeah?" Kelly snaps. Simon looks down at his feet shyly.

"I will." Curtis interrupts.

"Ohhh, be the hero, man." Nathan claps him on the back. Curtis gives him the finger before leaving.

Simon watches him go, biting his lip. Then he shakes his head; he barely knows Alisha. It's none of his business, after all.


End file.
